The One who Devours Time
by Mr Always-Bad-Grammar
Summary: One-Shot for the time being. In the verge of death, Issei desperately craved for his life. And he was granted. OP Issei/Gaoh. Minor grammar errors. If you guys like it, I will make this into a full story. R&R


Hello guys, long time no see! Sorry for not saying anything for a long time, I have just returned from military service. I've matured now, not a kid 3 years prior. That's why I will rewrite this and some others as well, because I was like a kid wanting my OCs to appear in that anime/game to beat the shit out of villains and get all the girls, screw the main protagonists.

* * *

~Chapter 1 (rewritten)~

Issei was a normal kid like the others. He had dreams and stuff, and he always wanted a little sister. Then he got one.

"Issei-chan, meet Yumi-chan, your sister" His mother said, holding a baby on her arms. Issei felt like the happiest boy in the world at that time, until she grew up. She replaced his place in their parents' eyes, making her their favorite, not _him_. They gave her everything, spoiling her. He had nothing but a small souvenir he got from the trip to Kyoto, a golden train pass.

…..

[Yumi Hyoudou is the champion, once again]

She was their school's kendo club's star. And she, as the article said, won the latest National Kendo Championship and brought the 7th Cup back to Kuoh Academy. Issei had no problem with that as he had stopped caring about his sister long ago.

'That bitch can have all the attention she wants. I'm just a loser of Hyoudou family after all' He sourly thought. He had found out recently that his sister was the host of some dragons shit, residing in her right arm. And his family was a long-run clan that handled the sealing of this 'Red Dragon Emperor'. But that was no matter to him; he was a defected, a disgrace to Hyoudou Clan. His own father said it after all.

"Onii-chan~" That bitch again. Issei tiredly turned around to see Yumi running to him, a bright smile on her –fucking– face . He gave her a small –fake– smile before speeding up. Just standing near her made him sick. But unknown to him, he was stalked.

…..

Her name was Yuuma Amano. A pretty girl, to be honest. As he walked across the local park, this girl approached him and errr, confessed her feelings to him. Normally, a boy would die of happy when a girl did that to him. But Issei was not a normal boy. He could see through that façade of hers. She wanted to use him for something. He was not rich, definitely, so the hypothesis that she was 'mining' his money was out of question.

"Sorry, I am not that stupid. Show your true face, harlot" Issei coldly said. Yuuma's beaming smile quickly faded and was replaced with a sickening grin. A strong wind blew Issei away, crashing him to the tree behind. As Issei regained his eyesight, he saw 'Yuuma' in a rather revealing outfit with a pair of black wings on her back. He recognized that appearance.

"A Fallen Angel in here of all places" He muttered loud enough for her to hear. 'Yuuma' chuckled as she walked slowly to him, on her hand was a pink spear made of light. And then she lunged at him. Her spear would have pierced his heart if he had been a normal human, but Issei was above normal. He managed to dodge but the spear still left quite a wound on his left arm.

"Shit!"

"Oh, fast are we? But you can't dodge forever!"

'Yuuma' continued her assault. After half an hour, Issei gave in to his exhaustion as her spear landed on his belly.

"Kuh -!"

"Ufufufu, I told you it's useless!" 'Yuuma' laughed maniacally as she rapidly stabbed him with that pink spear of hers.

…. (inside Issei's mind)

"Am I going to die? Well, no one even cares about me anyway…"

" **Eager to die, are we?** " A voice spoke. " **But you have a grudge with a certain someone, correct? Why not finishing it before you kick the bucket?** "

The voice spoke again. Issei understood what it said, but right now, he was unable to do it.

" **Be glad that today I am generous. I will give you the strength you are so desire. You can repay what** _ **that**_ **person did to you all these years. No more suffering, no more humiliation. But do not worry, I have no conditions. What do you say? Deal?** "

The moment that identity said 'power', Issei's eyes opened wide. That's right, he wanted power so bad. With no hesitation, Issei said.

"Deal"

" **Good choice, my host!** " And everything went black.

…..

Before Yuuma dealt the final blow, a bright light blinded her. A golden train pass flew from Issei's jacket and floated in front of him. Suddenly, Issei felt no pain at all, as if the pass had healed him. He stood up and looked at 'Yuuma', an equally sickening grin on his face. 'Yuuma' heard a strange noise as an antique belt appeared on Issei's waist.

"Finally, I am FREE! No one can stop me this time!" Issei said, his tone sounded distorted. He made a pose similar to what villains in his favorite tv shows would do and then looked straight at 'Yuuma'.

"I will eliminate all obstacles, starting with you. HENSHIN!"

As Issei declared, the floating golden pass glowed brighter and 'fused' with him. A mass of golden particles was released into air and then gathered around Issei, forming armor and helmet. There were train rails on said armor.

 **GAOH, FORM!**

A mechanical voice spoke as a beast-like train appeared on the rails and detached before combining with the armor to form the Aura Amor and Denkamen facemask.

"I, will devour your time! Savor it as you **DIE!** "

* * *

Yes, in this story, Issei doesn't have the Boosted Gear, his sister does. I change that part so that Issei can't join Rias' Peerage.


End file.
